


No Need To Worry

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to miss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Worry

"Well, this is it. The final two."

"Yeah. Gosh, I'm so nervous..."

In the space of David Archuleta's dressing room they sat, spread out on the couch. David Cook had an arm around the youth, fingers resting gently on a shoulder. The younger David sighed, a shaky sound echoing through out the small confides of the room, laying his head on the older man's broad shoulder. Burying his face into the soft creases of Cook's neck, he let his eyes droop, another weary breath escaping him.

"What's wrong, Arch?" Cook's voice was low, barely above a whisper. He leaned in, brushing their heads together. When David finally spoke, he didn't budge from his spot; warm breath danced over Cook's skin, tickling him.

"I don't want to do this."

Breaking away from their little moment, Cook positioned himself so that he was sitting back up against the cushions. "You don't want to do what?" he questioned, already knowing the answer. He didn't want to do this, either.

"This," David emphasized, vaguely waving his hand around the room. "Competing against you."

Cook caught hold of the waving hand and held it in his own, giving a light, reassuring squeeze. David then moved slightly, turning his body, sitting on his knees. He was now able to look the older man directly in the eye and he took advantage of that, fixing Cook with a piercing hazel gaze; so mesmerizing and hypnotic, those round, vibrant eyes. The older man couldn't help but stare back. Once captured, you couldn't turn loose.

"I don't want to compete against you," David repeated, licking his lips nervously all the while his voice firm. "I don't want to. The show's ending...and I'm s-scared. We haven't even gone on yet and already it hurts. I-I..." Suddenly, his voice broke. "Oh gosh, um, I...I don't..."

Now falling into the older man, Cook held him, biting his lip as David let slip small tears. "Sssh, Archie, sssh, " he comforted, rubbing the younger man's back. "It's alright, okay, just let it all out...to be honest," he added, as the cries subsided, "I don't want this, either."

David pulled away to stare up at the older man. "R-Really?" he asked, wiping away the wetness on his face. Moving in, Cook pressed his mouth to David's forehead, the prickly hair adorning his face lightly rubbing against the skin there, causing a tickling sensation; a brief giggle pushed forth from David's mouth. He them shut his eyes at such intimate contact, reopening them a second later to find himself face to face with a smiling Cook,

"Yes, Archie. Sure, it's a thrill being the final two, but there's also that dread of 'What the hell am I going to do once the show's over' that keeps nagging at my brain."

David sniffed, running a hand over his nose; he was back to sitting next to Cook. Wiping the hand on his jeans, he listened intently as the older man continued. "Plus, I don't want to say goodbye to you," Cook wrapped an arm around David again. There was a brief moment of hesitation and David peered at the older man curiously. "W-What is it?"

"I don't want to miss you."

Arms slid around him, pulling him close. Their bodies flushed together as David returned the hug. A few moments of body heat and Cook moved away. David gave him a questioning look, but it was a quick one, as the older man then held David's face in his hands, cradling him, thumb caressing his lower lip, before leaning in ever so slowly. A small gulp then David moved in, closing the space between them. It was a moment like no other, when they kissed; indescribable, incomparable. Truly a moment in time where it was just them. Nothing (and no one) else mattered.

David reached up and slipped his arms up around Cook's neck. A small whimper, a slight gasp, as the older man's tongue made its' way between his lips and into his mouth. Light headed and shiver-y, David was sure he was going to melt. Nothing had ever felt (or tasted) so perfect. "C-Cookie...", he murmured, bliss overwhelming him.

"Archie," Cook mumbled back, smiling into the flesh of his neck, placing a trail of kisses along his throat and jawline. Nervous giggling overtook David as he fell back onto the couch, spread out below the older man. "You're so beautiful," Cook appreciated, eyes trailing everywhere. A wandering hand sneaked underneath the fabric of David's shirt and color instantly appeared on his face. "H-Hey!" he giggled again, goosebumps traveling along his arms and legs as that hand swept over exposed skin. Cook hunkered down, placing a tiny kiss to his stomach, then his belly button. "You're so beautiful, baby," he repeated, a lump forming in his throat. Another kiss, this time it lingered. "I don't want to miss you."

A hand reached down and ran across his cheek. Green eyes followed that hand, coming up to meet loving hazel ones. "Then don't." David was looking at him with such emotion and intensity, Cook almost broke down. "I'm not going anywhere."

That was all he needed to hear. Sitting up, he took David's mouth with his own; gentle, sweet kisses. "Neither am I," Cook stated, reassuring both David and himself. "Neither am I."


End file.
